


En otro mundo, me abrigaste con tus alas.

by Nina1An



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina1An/pseuds/Nina1An
Summary: Dean hace mucho que había dejado de creer en la libertad. Toda su vida resultó ser un escrito insufrible de Chuck. Pero cuando sucede, Dean no encuentra consuelo.Inmerso en el shock, no se da cuenta que las alas de Cas no lo dejan ni un segundo mientras duerme.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 3





	En otro mundo, me abrigaste con tus alas.

Dean hace mucho que había dejado de creer en la libertad. Toda su vida resultó ser un escrito insufrible de Chuck. Pero cuando sucede, Dean no encuentra consuelo. No es agradable los primeros días—cuando apenas es consciente de sus propios latidos y de la presencia de Cas— y está bien, porque no tiene a su hermano para disfrutar de esa libertad tan esperada, merecida. _Aunque no para él_ , piensa. Demasiado acostumbrado a ser un cazador. Demasiado enojado consigo mismo para vislumbrar una vida lejos de la muerte y el dolor.

Sam ahora está lejos, en un mundo al que no podrá volver. Sam se sacrificó. “Yo debo hacer esto”, dijo, “lo sabes, Dean”. Fue el catalizador para el golpe final y tanto él como Jack lograron reducir a Chuck en lo que tanto había querido eliminar y manipular. Piensa en ello la primera semana; los sucesos frescos en su memoria que se desdibujan hasta en sus sueños. Inmerso en el shock, no se da cuenta que las alas de Cas no lo dejan ni un segundo mientras duerme.

Eventualmente, Cas y Dean se despiertan. No hallaron más razones para seguir postergando su vida. El nuevo mundo se extiende frente a ellos y Dean se aferra a la camisa blanca de Castiel, estar vulnerable y desarmado lo llevan a acercarse a Cas por inercia.

—Está bien, chicos —dice la mujer que los ha sacado del hospital—. Cuando estén listos.

Dean apenas registra el momento. ¿Y dónde está la gabardina de Cas, _en serio Sammy_ ?

—Vamos, Dean —murmura Cas, su voz atrayéndolo como la luz a las polillas. Su sonrisa le hace cosas extrañas a su estómago.

—Tengo hambre.

—Sí, yo también —ríe y Dean frunce el ceño, pero no vuelve a hablar en todo el trayecto en el auto.

Son _mucho más_ jóvenes y el mayor de los Winchester tiene la edad que parecía profesar en todo el camino. Dean se instala en la habitación de Castiel y agradece que la mujer no los separe, porque discutir con ella no es el mejor de los escenarios estando bajo su cuidado. En cuanto Cas pone un pie en la cama individual, suelta un suspiro y se duerme, dejándose caer contra el colchón. Dean le vigila el sueño, porque están en otro mundo y porque no quiere pensar cuánto falta le hace descansar. _No es nada._ _Él está bien._ Se repite que es normal, después de caer en el bosque y arrastrar a ambos hasta que se desmayaron frente al hospital. Todo dolía las primeras horas. El dolor le recordó que estaba vivo. Y en esas horas que duró despierto en la camilla, le fue imposible distinguir entre el Cas adolescente que ahora yace a su lado y el Cas que lo había tomado fuerte y sacado de la perdición. Pero llegó a la conclusión, que en cualquiera de sus formas, el ángel seguiría siendo _su Cas._

Se acuesta en una cama improvisada en el suelo y mira a Cas dormir profundamente. Son jóvenes y están juntos. Mientras continúe a su lado, Dean podrá acostumbrarse a vivir en esta casa. Cuando sucumbe al sueño, lleno de la sonrisa y paz de su mejor amigo, un vestigio de ala lo cubre.

Pasa una semana. La mujer que los sacó del hospital (Dean apenas recuerda haber estado en la habitación con Castiel y luego ser arrastrado de allí) es rubia y Dean fuerza su cabeza para recordar si hubo una versión de ella en su mundo, porque le parece ligeramente conocida. Ella les cocina galletas y _pay_ y no menciona ni una palabra sobre la forma en que se aferran el uno al otro. Les prepara el almuerzo y Dean observa a Cas comer con una expresión que debería ser ilegal. Tranquilo. _Hermoso_. Sus pensamientos sobre Cas se intensifican; antes estaban ahí, sin embargo, Dean ha aprendido a dejarlos libres. Porque él ahora lo es. Aunque todavía no está listo para ponerse tímido y rojo al confesarselos a Cas en voz alta, pero algo le dice, por la forma en que lo mira en el día y por el brillo de sus ojos en la noche, que no hace falta que lo haga. Es un ángel. Y no hay suficiente gratitud para Jack.

Una semana y Dean Winchester tiene suficiente. Quiere llorar cuando sube a su habitación y abre el armario para burlarse de las camisas blancas de Castiel, pero se encuentra con su gabardina en su lugar. Intacta, limpia, casi parece nueva.

—Cas, es un milagro —grita y Cas no tiene tiempo para preguntar, Dean tira el gancho y es perfecta; la pasa por los brazos del ángel e ignora el cosquilleo en sus dedos que acarician la tela de los hombros—. Justo como lo recordaba.

—Pensé que la había perdido —murmura, absorto—. Debió ser-

Dean jadea cuando toca los labios de Cas, fríos y suaves, pero que se vuelven cálidos con tanta lengua y saliva. Cas encierra a Dean en un abrazo suelto y caliente, que se siente como lo mejor del mundo. Lo atrae a un beso desordenado y torpe, porque son nuevos. Son jóvenes y terminan en el piso, sobre las alas y la gabardina de Castiel. Dean no sabe de dónde agarrarse; sin embargo, no pasa mucho tiempo para que la absolución llegue a él, se agarra de Cas, porque está cerca, encima y en todas partes.

—Cas, toda mi vida he sido un idiota. Si duele, Cas —súplica—, si duele, termina conmigo.

La expresión de Cas es indescifrable. Entonces, él dice⁚

—Te amo.

Cas vuelve a besarlo, sus labios demandantes contra los suyos son lo mejor que Dean ha sentido en toda su vida. Se mueven correctamente contra él y _qué carajo si se movieran mal._ Es Cas y lo ama también.

—Dean —jadea—, Dean, yo- estoy… ¿Podrías, podrías ayudarme?

—¿Quieres que te masturbe? —pregunta—. Bien, te ayudaré.

Mueve su mano como serpenteando, como un Crowley en un Bentley haría y bombea hasta que Cas curva los dedos de los pies. Está sonrojado y mordió sus labios hasta que no pudo más y gimió _Dean, te amo y te quiero._ Dean sonríe y sus ojos se arrugan en las esquinas, Cas también deja extender una sonrisa, pequeño y feliz, sin ataduras al cielo o un padre que nunca lo fue.

—Dean, tengo que hacerlo —dice, sorprendido.

—Otro día, bebé. Me veo joven, pero me siento viejo.

—Seguro, Dean —acepta Cas—, yo me siento nuevo. 

—Nuevo ... las maravillas de la paja.

Dean no está preparado para que la mamá de Cas (que es como siempre le llamara) entre sin tocar y Cas se apoye en él y se quede quieto, como si fuera un mapache asustado y no moverse fuera a lograr que no lo vieran.

—Castiel, Dean, chicos, levantense —pide y, antes de salir, murmura—⁚ Yo sabía que estaban juntos.

El cielo es estar con Cas, piensa Dean, pero no disminuye la incomodidad de LA CHARLA y que _su madre_ suelte risitas nerviosas y pregunte⁚

—Queridos, ¿qué tal todo... en el paraíso?

Querido, quiere vomitar.

**Author's Note:**

> Sí, el final es hilarante.
> 
> Escribí esto antes de que Supernatural volviera al aire. No te lo tomes muy en serio, pues salió de una especie de canción sobre Dean y Castiel que escribí en una noche. En un principio había ignorado descaradamente a Jack, porque Sam siendo Dios me puede, pero tras la edición elimine todo lo referente a ello y ahora está a tu libre interpretación.
> 
> A partir de la adopción de los chicos, puedes intuir cuál es la edad que tienen ;) ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Casi lo olvido, este es mi primer fanfic en Ao3.


End file.
